Potter!
by wellthatsme2000
Summary: James is once again trying to get Lily to go out with him, except this time he goes down a different route.
1. Chapter 1

Potter!

Lily Evans hates James Potter, its common knowledge, as is the fact that James has a huge crush on her. Whenever anything bad happens to Lily it gets blamed on James. Whether it is actually something to do with him or something completely unrelated in any way to him it is still his fault.

Everyone found it funny how James never gave up on trying to get lily, no matter what she said to him it never lessened his opinion of her. In his eyes she was the only girl in the world. Now, James could have any girl he wants but the only one that he wants is the only one he can't have. The maruarders are sure that its just the chase, oncer he has her he will no longer want her.

Lily was awoken by Marlene (one of her dorm mates/best friend) jumping on top of her and tickling her until lily could no longer breath.

"I am alwake Marlene" she giggles "p-p-p-please stop tickling me" she gasps laughing uncontrollably.

"Come on then hurry up, I am hungry and want to get to breakfast."

"Give me two seconds to actually get up and dressed then."

As Marlene crawles off of Lily's bed she goes to roll over and go back to sleep, "oh no u don't." Says Marlene jumping back onto Lily's bed.

As they finally make there way into the great hall Marlene shoving Lily from behind to make actually move forward they walk towards the gryffindor table. As they walk along it looking for a seat the walk past the maruarders, James notices this but for once in his life he doesn't say anything.

"She looking to stunning this morning for you Potter?" Jokes Marlene when she notices that he hasn't said anything.

"Aye, she be looking damn good." He says but Lily can tell that he doesn't actually mean it, she though he seemed a bit distant.

James had decided to take a different approach when he was trying to get Lily to go out with him, he decided to try to be just her friend, he was planning on cutting down on the remarks about her and was getting angry with Marlene about bringing up how good Lily was looking. James thought she was looking even better than usual, he put this down to the fact that she was clearly only just up and was still very tired and this made her look extra cute.

James immediately looks back down at his breakfast and hopes that no one noticed anything different about him.

Later that day Lily was walking along a corridor when James came up behind her, Lily was expectinf him to flirt with him or ask her out surprisingly he didn't.

"Hey Lily, you going up to the common room?"

"Ehh yeah I was actually."

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"I guess not." Lily was confused as to why he was being, well, normal. She decided for some reason to give him a chance when he asked if he could walk with her to the common room.

"So umm you got much homework?" Asks James (he wasn't very good at the whole making friends with people thing)

"Yeah quite a bit actually, I have no idea how I am going to get it all done by tomorrow." Replys Lily, sighing slightly.

"Heyhey don't let that get to you, you are smart and you always manage to get things done."

They reach the common room and go their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2  
Lily sat down with her friends and started to get her homework out,  
"sooooo" sings Marlene. "what?" Replies lily. "we all saw you walk into the common room hand in hand with Potter." "oh my god, no we did not walk in hand in hand, we were both just walking to the common room from the same corridor."  
Lily was horrified that her friends would think that she actually liked James in that way, sure he was good looking and had an amazing body but he was also a bully and a toe rag.

James woke up the next morning and was glad that the marauders hadn't realised that he had walked into the common room talking to lily. He felt that he didn't want them to know that he was trying to be her friend yet, he would see if it worked or not.

That night at James was in the dorm Sirius came over to him,  
"hey mate, something u want to say?" Asks Sirius, "what the hell man, no" reply's James.  
He closes the curtains round his bed right in Sirius's face.  
James wasn't sure why he hadn't just told Sirius what was going on, Sirius was his best friend after all. He should just have told him, then he wouldn't be feeling this guilty for not telling him/snapping at him.

The next day Lily and James had potions together, normally Lily hated potations just because of this fact, but today she was on a good mood, she felt as if she could take on anything he throw to her. It certainly surprised her that when he walked into the class the only thing he sais to her was "hey Evens." And walked to his seat.  
She hates to admit it but she felt hurt, she was so used to his flirting that when he stopped she hated it. She didn't understand what happened, she hadn't changed, as far as she knew that was. Maybe he had just moved on from her she thought, but how could he move on from her overnight when he had been crushing on her for the best part of four years.

At lunch time Lily didn't feel like eating so she just headed up to the dorms, she went to her bed and cried, she didn't understand why she was crying, especially over fricking Potter. Why did it have to be him? She decided that she was just under to much stress because of school work and homework, she was just overreacting to Potter not flirting with her for once, she should be happy that she has finally got a break,she could go out with any guy she wanted, and they would not be to scared of him to ask her. But she was anything but happy as she sat on her bed crying her eyes out.

James had realised something was wrong, why else would Lily not be in the great hall or in the library at lunch? He decided that it was his fault, though he couldn't see what he had done to make it his fault. He had talked to her when he walked into class, and after that she seemed sort of, well upset about that. It never crossed his mind that she missed the flirting, that by not flirting with her he made her feel worthless and like nobody wanted her.

That night Lily knew she should probably tell Marlene and Alice why she wasn't at lunch because otherwise they would find out some other way, like for example her red eyes from crying.

"Lily Evens, why on earth were you not at lunch or in the library?" Exclames Marlene as soon as she sees Lily, "shut your trap Marlene" replies Lily. "Come up to the dorm and I will tell you why."

As they were sat in the dorm there is a knock on the door, "hmmm?" "Who is it" Lily says, "Potter, James Potter." "And why would you be knocking on the door to the girls dorm when that should no even be possible?" Say's Lily in a weirdly polit voice, not her usual shouting at Potter. "Because I just wanted to see my favorite girls and make sure that they were OK as one ofvthm wasn't at lunch today."


End file.
